


I Get Off

by WoundedSoul



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jim is a Naughty Boy, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I was just supposed to bring the report from Sister Leliana. I didn't mean to stay. But it was just so- incredible. And now, I think I have a real problem on my hands... </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time Jim watched, it was an accident. But the next several times he caught himself being a silent part of the Commander and Inquisitor's trysts, that was something else entirely. </p><p>And when the Lady Trevelyan finally catches onto his little game, that is a heaven and hell all wrapped into one. </p><p>Obviously NSFW. Like from the beginning NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The first time he watched them it was purely an accident. Sister Leliana had sent him to run an urgent report to the Commander's office, and Jim didn't waste any time. The door had been unlocked so, as usual, he knocked once before stepping inside. His attention was so focused on the parchment in front of him that he did not even notice the stoic ex-Templar’s lack of presence behind his desk. But his concentration was finally broken when a loud moan echoed from the loft above, and suddenly Jim realized that he really shouldn't be here. 

His cheeks colored crimson as he froze in his tracks. They hadn't noticed him yet though, and he could still sneak back out and act like this whole affair did not happen, that he had not caught Commander Cullen and Inquisitor Trevelyan in an afternoon tryst. He actually did turn to hurry back to the door, but then the Inquisitor screamed in ecstasy, and all thought of leaving fled along with all of the blood that immediately pooled in his loins.  

Now he was curious, and that was never a good thing. 

He thanked the Maker that the rungs of the ladder did not creak as he snuck up to the Commander's private quarters. His palms were sweating, and he barely allowed himself to breath for fear of being discovered. But he decided it was all worth it when he reached the top, his head barely high enough for him to take in the marvelous sight before him. 

The Commander's back was to him, magnificent muscles taunt as he stood at the edge of his bed. The Inquisitor's long legs were hooked over his arms, and with each thrust inside her she made the most delicious sounds of pleasure. Their sweat covered bodies were in perfect rhythm, and Jim's mouth hung open as he heard her beg the Commander to fulfill her need. 

“Cullen please,” she whimpered desperately as her hands fisted in the sheets. The Commander made a low grunting sound in response as he rammed into her, causing her to slam her eyes shut as he gave her exactly what she craved. 

“Right there. Cullen, please- don't stop!” She was sobbing now, head thrashing wildly from side to side as her muscles tensed with impending release. Jim could see from his hidden perch that she was on the verge of coming undone, only needing a few more seconds as her nails dug into the Commander's forearms as she tried to hold onto something that would keep her grounded. 

Jim wanted to moan with her, unsure if he was jealous of the Commander for enjoying her luscious body, or if he wanted to be the one pinned beneath the lion's grip. 

“I'm going to enjoy watching you fall apart for me,” the Commander growled as he freed one of his hands and placed it between the apex of her thighs. He was upping his tactics, and her brown eyes grew wide with pleasure as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. 

Jim couldn't see around the Commander's massive frame, but he didn't need to. He knew what the man was doing even before the Inquisitor’s panting grew quicker. And when her entire body quivered before her back arched and she moaned so loud all of Skyhold could hear her, that was pure heaven. 

Her intense orgasm almost drug Jim into his own climax, the sex-starved scout having to bite down on his bottom lip to remain silent and stop himself from falling over the edge. He instinctively reached down to cup himself through his breeches, hoping to relieve some of the pressure of his aching cock against the restraints of the fabric. 

When he was finally able to focus once more, he noticed that the Commander's movements had changed. Now that the Inquisitor was blissed out beneath him, his pace had quickened. Less force and more speed in each of his strokes. Jim could clearly picture what his face would look like, brow furrowed and mouth a thin line as he concentrated on his own release. 

Jim knew he should leave now. Any moment the Inquisitor would open her eyes and notice the top of his scout hood peaking over the ledge, gaze glued on the two of them in their most intimate dance. And once Cullen spent himself, there would no longer be a distraction to cover Jim’s escape, and he shivered to think of what they would do to him once they discovered he had been a voyeur to their play. 

Yet he remained frozen in place. Despite common sense and self-preservation, he had to stay until the end. And judging by the tension in the Commander's shoulders, this climax would be well worth the wait. 

Calloused fingers were gripping the Inquisitor so tightly that her skin was sure to have bruises, but the Commander's rough treatment only served to rouse her from the depths of bliss and bring her back for another round. 

“You know I won't stop until you join me,” the Commander warned lowly as a wicked smile crossed her features. She blinked up at him slowly, lazy with satisfaction and not wanting to be drug from her place of ecstasy. 

“But Cullen, I can't!” she protested with a whine, though her now clear eyes betrayed the fact that she was merely toying with him. 

“You can, and you  _ will.”  _ He punctuated his last word with a thrust so hard that Jim was certain the bed had broken beneath them. The Inquisitor cried out with wild rapture as she was punished for her teasing, and Jim had to strangle the cry that rose in his throat. 

It only took a few more powerful strokes for them both to be dragged over the edge. She screamed and he roared, and Jim bit his tongue so hard that he tasted the metallic twinge of blood. Of all the things he had witnessed in Thedas, nothing was as incredible as watching the two of them fall into perfect rapture together.

The Commander crumpled on top of her after he was spent, and her hands threaded through his sweaty curls as she cradled him against her. They seemed unwilling to separate from one another, enjoying the intimacy that their love making had brought. 

Jim wished he could stay and watch the sweet aftermath, but he had already pushed things too far and he knew it. Any moment longer and he was sure to be caught. 

Silently but quickly he hurried down the ladder and to the door. He was unable to stop the slight creaking of wood, but he was able to keep it from slamming shut before he scurried away. 

He avoided the gazes of the other scouts as they passed him on the battlements. He was tense, distracted, and his cock desperately ached for release. If he didn't find somewhere private soon he was afraid he would spill himself simply from the friction of his clothes against his hard cock, and Maker he couldn't stand the sort of embarrassing explanation that situation would call for. 

Finally, he found himself safely within his own quarters. The door was barely shut before he pushed down his breeches and smalls just enough so he could free his pulsing member. Precum already dripped from the head of his arousal, and it only took a few pumps and thoughts of the earlier show for him to teeter on the edge of the abyss. His entire body was taut like an overdrawn bow, but one last pump and he was consumed by his orgasm, strangled sounds of pleasure escaping him with each wave of bliss. Even on the few occasions he had sex, it was never this good, this mind numbing. 

His knees were weak and he crumpled to the cold stone floor below, both shame and excitement warring inside him. He should not have done that. Should not have intruded on their private moments and then used them for his own sick pleasure. 

But it had been so incredible, and so naughty. It gave him a thrill unlike anything previous had, and he knew he would never forget the sight if the Commander and the Inquisitor in the throes of passion. 

But he could never do that again. Once had been risky enough, but twice was suicide. 

“Just a one time thing,” he promised shakily as he cleaned up his mess before sliding his clothes back on properly. He was sure Sister Leliana was wondering where he-

“Shit!” he exclaimed as reality hit him like a punch to the stomach. He was supposed to deliver that report to the Commander, a report that was now laying forgotten at the base of the ladder in his office. 

“Andraste preserve me,” he cringed as he threw himself into the only chair in his small room. He felt sick, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair as he tried to steady himself. 

Whatever happened next, Jim had a sinking feeling that he was not going to enjoy it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinky and disgusting and I should probably be ashamed but I'm not. Hell we are all voyeurs anyways reading all these hot steamy stories about the Commander and such. I just gave a name to the silent party.   
> Jim, poor dear Jim. Or lucky Jim. I am really not sure which he is at the moment. We will just have to keep reading to find out.   
> As always I love the people who leave me kudos and comments.   
> Also the title of this work is inspired by the song 'I Get Off' by Haelstorm. Awesome song great band perfect to listen to while reading this.


End file.
